How Vaughn Meets Chelsea
by E person
Summary: Follow Vaughn's hat as it tells the story of how Vaughn meets Chelsea and how their romance blossoms. Drabbles.
1. Vaughn's Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

**This is a set of drabbles for Swingdancer23's Dares contest. The story will be told through the "eyes" of Vaughn's signature cowboy hat :) Hope y'all like it even though it is kinda strange.**

The light, ocean breeze flowing in my direction is soothing both me and my owner. I can tell because his breathing is slow and steady. He closes his amethyst eyes and lets out a deep sigh as if he was removing his troubles this way. He's actually calm. Every day, he finds a way to argue with a shipmate and to cause a commotion. This always ends with me clinging onto his silver locks with dear life as he storms out of the room to cool off. Maybe one day this will change. I just want him to be happy.

**OK, I'm not sure if this is a total failure, awesome, or somewhere else. Please let me know what you think but please keep in mind that this is my first time writing drabbles and my first time writing in the POV of an inanimate object. **

**This is a Christmas present for all of my readers. Thank you for supporting me! :)**

**E person**

**12-25-11**


	2. Julia

The ship has docked at an island known as Sunny Island and his first destination is his aunt's shop. As he opens the door, we both hear the sound of his cousin. Her name's Julia and she loves to steal me away from my owner. I'm always hidden in the bushes outside and, surprisingly, my owner still hasn't figured it out. Anyway, he is now setting me down gently; about to take a well deserved nap. His door slowly opens and Julia tip-toes to me and snatches me off of the nightstand. Here we go again! Bushes, here I come.

**Thanks for reading! I know I could have done better but please review and leave opinions :)**

**E person**

**12-26-11**


	3. Chelsea

I'm being swung back and forth as Julia runs off with me. Usually, my owner takes great care of me so these adventures are just nauseating. Actually, I think I see him more as a master than an owner. He takes care of me and brings me along on fun adventures but being grasped onto tightly like this isn't what I would call a fun experience! Julia passed the bushes and stops as a girl approaches. I'm now in the hands of a girl called Chelsea and we're moving toward a run-down looking house. Master's not going to like this…

**Thanks for reading the third chapter! Now that Chelsea's introduced, we can have some ChelseaxVaughn :)**

**~ E**

**12-26-11**


	4. Anger

I can hear his voice at the door as Chelsea opens it. Master's face is contorted in anger as he storms into her house and grabs me off of her table. Finally, I'm back atop my master's head! This is where I belong; hugging his shaggy, silver hair. But... he's arguing and pointing his finger again. The strange thing is that she's not yelling back. Instead, I see tears slipping from her blue eyes. Master then walks out, departing for the store. Master, are you happy that you made a girl you don't even know cry? You're better than this…

**Vaughn's hat is disappointed in Vaughn…**

**Please review!**

**~ E**

**12-26-11**


	5. Peace?

Master is walking in the forest. In a couple of hours, we'll be off for another town. The sound of crunching leaves can be heard behind us and we both turn around. It's Chelsea. She stands there with wide, blue eyes as they stare at each other. She hands Master a covered basket that she was holding behind her backpack and then runs back to town. He stares at her until she's gone and then lifts the blue blanket off of the basket to reveal chocolates, mushrooms, and a bottle of grape soda. He sighs and we both continue on.

**Thanks for reading! I had to do some research on what Vaughn liked because it's been forever since I played the game but this chapter still turned out nicely. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~ E :)**

**12-29-11**


	6. Proud

After much arguing, Master now has to deliver Chelsea's newly purchased cow. We slowly stroll to Chelsea's place to find her watering her crops. Once she sees us, she drops the watering can and runs straight to... Bessie. She's gushing over her while Master slowly backs away and starts to leave. She calls Master back and asks him to teach her about cows as she brings Bessie to the barn. After he teaches her the basics, he turns to leave before she says, "Thank you". Master keeps walking but replies, "You're welcome". I've never been more proud of you, Master.

**Yay, Vaughn's not such a big jerk anymore! :D Please review!**

**~ E**

**12-30-11**


	7. Thanks

It's been two weeks since Chelsea purchased her cow. We're in the forest, the shade from the trees providing a cool, mellow atmosphere. Master is feeding a pack of wild dogs and they seem to like him. Chelsea appears, coming from the mountains, and she stops in her tracks when she sees the animals. Master waves her over and she slowly comes while the dogs walk up to sniff her. She's smiling and I know that Master has to be smiling too. They play until the last dog leaves. "Thanks for the basket," Master says as Chelsea smiles and leaves.

**Thanks for reading. There should be three more chapters left. Please leave a review; it's highly appreciated :) **

*****Also, Dorky Tinsle Chik**** suggested that I make these drabbles into a longer story. What do you guys think about this idea? **

**~ E**

**12-30-11**


	8. Milk

Another week has passed and it's Tuesday. Master and I had just gotten settled when we heard the store door open. Master opens his room door to find Chelsea purchasing fodder from his mother-like aunt. She greets him and starts digging into her backpack for something. Finally, she turns around holding a bottle of milk. Chelsea hands it to him and asks him to try it; to evaluate it. I know that Master can be harsh so I pray that this will turn out alright. He takes a gulp and I can feel him smiling. "Thanks. It was good." YES!

**For the Vaughn lovers out there, don't you remember the first time you gave him milk? I sure do :P Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review! **

**~ E :)**

**12-31-11**

**Oh, by the way, HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone!**


	9. From Afar

Today's the Spring Crop Festival and Master and I are standing amongst the crowd. He usually doesn't come to festivals because there are too many people but he came to this one. I wonder why? My question is answered when I see that Chelsea is one of the competitors.

"The winner is… Chelsea!"

She's radiating with pride and happiness as Master walks up to her and congratulates her. She smiles and thanks him before another girl pulls her away to talk. Master lets out a sigh of disappointment as he watches the girl that I know he loves from afar.

**Vaughn's hat knows that Vaughn likes Chelsea now… **

**Thanks for reading! How did I do?**

**Happy New Year! … in 2 hours for me :)**

**~ E :D**

**12-31-11**


	10. Courage

Master looks in the mirror one last time, adjusting me to fit snugly on his head before setting off. He won't stop fidgeting as he waits for Chelsea to answer the door. When she does, I can tell that she's surprised to see him.

"Do you want to go see the fireworks with me tomorrow?" Master asks nervously.

"I'd love to," she says almost immediately. "See you at six."

Master nods as she says goodbye and closes the door. He's grinning all the way back to the shop. Finally, these two love birds are together! My Master's finally grown up!

**Oh my gosh, this is the last chapter! D:**

**I had a blast writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review :)**

**I asked this before but I'll ask again: Do you think I should turn theses drabbles into a longer story? If yes, should it still be in Vaughn's hat's POV? Thanks for any input.**

**~ E**

**1-1-12**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012!**


End file.
